


Nights

by RoseInIvy



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseInIvy/pseuds/RoseInIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your secret relationship with a certain Cajun becomes not so secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

“Now this is a view I could get used to.” Remy purred from the bed as you walked in from the bathroom. You were finally out of your uniform and into a ripped up t-shirt and leggings; your hair was loose and the tension from the day slowly began to uncoil from your body. 

“You really shouldn’t be here, you know.” You sat on the bed next to where Remy was lying, “the professor takes one sweep of the institute and you’ll have to worry about Logan, Scott, Hank, Kurt, and everyone else trying to put your head on a spike.”   
Remy chuckled.

“If it’s for the privilege of lying next to you, chérie, I will gladly risk it.” He ran a finger up and down your arm as he spoke. A shiver ran down your spine at the action. 

“I still don’t know how you manage to get in every time. I swear Logan makes the security better every week or so; he’s obsessed.” 

“You wound me! I am a master thief; I will always be able to sneak in where beautiful things lie.” 

“I thought you said you retired the old profession?” you gave him a hard look, and he grinned devilishly.

“Old habits die hard, chérie. Besides, I’ve got to keep myself in practice just in case.” He propped himself up on an elbow and began to kiss at your shoulder, “Now lie down. You’re tired.” 

“If you’re trying to get me to fall asleep this is not the way to do it.” You moaned as he chuckled into your neck. Having had enough of his teasing, you straddled him and kissed him hard, digging your hands into his hair. He groaned and dragged his strong hands across your back, tugging on the vents of your shirt. You slowly pulled away from his lips, breathing heavily. 

“Mon dieu, ma chérie, tu es incroyable.” He said between labored breaths. You smirked. 

“Oh, I know, darling.” He attacked your lips again, rolling to the side to pin you down. You let your hands wander over his broad shoulders. After a few more desperate kisses, he rolled to the side and slipped his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor next to his boots. 

“All right now chérie, you really do need to sleep.” You groaned and shifted toward him. 

“Oh fine, as long as you’re here next to me.” 

“Of course.” He wrapped an arm around your waist and buried his face in your hair. 

~~~

You blinked awake as birds began to sing outside. Rolling over, you faced the empty bed beside you. It was always like this. Remy had to leave in the small hours of the morning or risk being caught. Nights of passion, mornings of loneliness. Every morning left you with a bitter pang in your chest but you didn’t hold it against him. 

You slid out of bed and left your room to go to the bathroom down the hall. Logan was passing the other direction. 

“Morning, Logan.” 

“Morning.” He passed you, but stopped short at a mysterious scent that wafted from you. It wasn’t your natural scent; it was more masculine, spicy, and… Cajun. Logan walked to your room and pushed the door open, ready for a fight. No one was there. He   
moved to the bed; the smell was stronger. He had an intruder on his hands, and Logan was pretty sure who it was.


	2. The Middle

“Chuck, we’ve got a problem.” Logan burst into Xavier’s office. 

“Oh really? And what would that be?” the Professor looked up from his coffee. 

“Gambit’s broken in.” 

“Has anything been stolen?” 

“No, it’s worse than that. His scent was all over ________ and her room. When I think about that slimy thief breaking into her room…” his claws unsheathed themselves with a sick sshhhkk, “I’m going to cut him to ribbons.” 

“Logan, you may want to calm down.” The Professor was remarkably relaxed. 

“Calm down! Don’t you understand, Charles!?” Logan began pacing. 

“I fear I may understand more than you do, Logan. _______ has been seeing Gambit for weeks.” 

“WHAT?!” he turned completely toward the Professor, anger and shock all over his features. 

“I do a sweep of the institute every night, Logan, just a simple head count. When I found one extra I grew concerned and did a brief scan of his intentions and feelings. Gambit cares a good deal for _______; he would not hurt her.” 

“You knew and you didn’t confront her!? You didn’t tell me, or Storm, or Beast?!” 

“_____ is an adult Logan; we have no right to invade her personal life. I have determined that their relationship is no threat to the X-men. In fact, this might be the best way to convince Gambit to join us.” 

“You want the Cajun!? He’s nothing but trouble! He will hurt her. You might be able to let this slide but I won’t.” he snarled as he turned to storm out the door.

“Logan, be careful!” Xavier’s warning went unheard as the door slammed. 

~~~

That night, you left your room to wash up in the hall bathroom as usual. The bathroom door clicked behind you, and Logan crept into your room. Gambit was leaning against your windowsill, looking out over the grounds. 

“Did you forget something, chérie?” he asked, hearing the door creak open. 

“I think you’ve forgotten where you are, bub.” Logan’s voice was low and dangerous as his claws shot out. Gambit whirled around. 

“Now, now, I don’t mean nobody any harm. No need to get angry.” Gambit’s raised his hands showing his lack of weaponry. 

“Oh there’s plenty to be angry about!” Logan snarled and launched himself at Gambit. He ducked and retrieved his staff from his coat pocket, extending it while maneuvering away from Logan’s swinging claws. 

“I don’t want to fight you!” 

“The moment you broke into our home you were askin’ for a fight!” Logan swung again and Gambit leapt back, using his staff as a fulcrum, and kicked Logan in the chest. Logan flew backward into your dresser, knocking things to the floor. He snarled and kicked Gambit’s legs out from under him. Gambit hit the ground hard. Before Logan could leap on top of him, Gambit pulled a card from his pocket, charged it, and tossed it toward him. The small explosion pushed Logan back again, this time into the wall.   
He ran at Gambit again, claws swinging in a wide arc. 

“STOP!” You ran into the room, fear set deep in your eyes, and pushed Gambit out of the way. Wolverine had committed to the swing; he couldn’t pull back. It seemed to happen in slow motion. An adamantium claw sliced into your shoulder. Gambit yelled your name. Shock covered Logan’s face. And you fell to your knees, one hand clutching your shoulder, as your vision went hazy around the edges. You could feel hot liquid between your fingers as it seeped out from the gash. Gambit pulled you to him. 

“Oh s'il vous plaît, ma fleur, s'il vous plaît soyez bien.” He gathered you into his arms. You tried to focus on his burning red eyes. 

“R-Remy, you’re-- you’re okay, right?” 

“Yeah, chérie, yeah, I’m fine.” His voice broke a little. You glanced at your bleeding shoulder. 

“Oh, oh god.” You collapsed against Remy, the shock being too much for your system. 

Remy stood, holding you in his arms, and turned to Logan. 

“Lead me to the infirmary.” Logan was staring at the blood on his claws, your blood, on his claws. “Now!” 

The shout startled him out of his trance, and Logan began running down the hall calling for Beast and Xavier as he ran. Gambit was close behind, you clutched in his arms.


	3. The End

You lay asleep in the infirmary. Your shoulder had been cleaned and bandaged. You had passed out from blood loss but you would wake up after some rest. Logan and Gambit stood opposite each other in the hall, glaring daggers at each other. Remy finally broke the silence, 

“This is your fault.” He hissed. 

“My fault?! You broke into my house, Cajun! I oughta slice your head off right now!” 

“Cus that went so well last time! I told you I didn’t want to fight!” Gambit took a step toward Logan. 

“You were in her room!” Logan snarled, trying to keep his anger in check. 

“Why do you care? You ain’t her father or her lover. She can see whomever she pleases.” Logan’s claws unsheathed.

“So I should just let her get hurt by a dirty thief like you?” they began stepping toward each other. 

“I left that life long ago!” 

“Once a thief, always a thief!” 

“GENTLEMEN.” Xavier rolled into the room to head off the fight, “You both have made mistakes here but fighting will not help ______ heal quicker. I suggest if you cannot keep yourselves civil, you leave.” The Professor’s voice was cold. The two separated. 

“I’d like to stay with _______, if I may.” Remy asked. His voice seemed much more tired than it did moments ago. 

“Of course,” Xavier said, “There is a chair next to her bed for you.” Logan huffed and turned to walk down the hall, away from the infirmary. Remy entered your room. 

~~~

For the first time in your life, you woke to Remy. He was slumped over in a chair by your bed, both of his hands grasping one of yours and his head resting on the mattress. You smiled to yourself and squeezed his hands. He shifted a bit and slowly began to   
wake up. He raised his head from the mattress and blinked sleepy eyes until he realized why he had woken. His eyes locked onto your and a smile broke across his face. Remy said your name with a mix of happiness and intense relief. 

“Hi, Remy.” Your weak voice scratched out of your throat, but you couldn’t help but smile.   
And in an instant, he was kissing you. His hands stroked your face and hair as if he needed to show his fingers that you were all right. Parting from you for a moment, he asked, 

“How are you feelin’?” he rested his forehead against yours. You smiled. 

“Really weak, but besides that fine. It’s good to see you without sneaking around.” 

“I know, chérie.” He kissed your forehead and sat back down in the chair, absently holding your hand again. A thought occurred and you began to frown. 

“We should’ve just told them. I should have just explained. They’re my family; they would’ve understood. Instead, this happened.” 

“It was my fault. I was a coward.” Remy looked down at your hand in his and stroked your knuckles with his thumb, “And that got you hurt. I am so sorry.” You squeezed his hand. 

“If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s my own for running into a fight. Really it was just wrong place, wrong time. But you know who’s blaming himself right now?” Remy narrowed his eyes, “Will you go find him for me? I need to let him know it’s not his fault.” He opened his mouth to protest but you cut him off, “Please, Remy, for me?”   
Remy raised your hand to his lips, 

“Of course, chérie, your wish is my command.” 

“Thank you.” you whispered as he turned to go in search of Logan. 

~~~

Remy left the room only to come face to face with Logan himself. He put his hands in the air and opened his mouth to explain but Logan grabbed the front of his shirt and began talking, 

“Can it, Cajun. I don’t like you; I don’t think I’ll ever like you. But that’s not important. ______ has been here for almost a year, and I’ve never seen her look as happy as when she woke up and saw you. So you’ve got one job, bub: Keep… Her… Happy. You make her cry; you lose some body parts, understand?” Remy nodded slowly. Logan pushed him away, and Remy stumbled to the wall. 

“Thank you, Wolverine.” Logan stopped, his hand on the doorknob. He grunted and opened the door. Gambit looked through the narrow window in the door for a moment and saw you smile and hold out a hand to Logan. He seemed to slump into the visitor’s chair with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Gambit stepped away, realizing this wasn’t his scene to watch. 

~~~

The rest of the day you got a steady stream of visitors and Gambit stayed by your side. He was introduced to each member of the X-men as they showed up and put on a rather charming demeanor. By the end of the day, though, you could tell how uneasy he felt. 

“Hey, Remy?” 

“Yeah, _____?” Gambit was shuffling a deck of cards.

“They won’t reject you; you know that right?”

“And what makes you think they won’t?” his shuffling slowed and came to a halt. 

“Because they’re my family. They trust me to know what I’m getting myself into. They might be a little angry or confused or surprised, but they will come around.” 

“Then you’ve got a better family then I had.” his voice was tired. 

“They could be your family too.”

“I don’t know, chérie…” 

“You don’t have to decide now, just think about it, alright?” you reached over and grabbed his hand, “But in the meantime, get over here. I’m cold.” You tugged on his hand, and a sly grin crossed his face as Remy kicked off his boots and slid next to you on   
the bed, wrapping an arm around your waist carefully. Somehow, the moment seemed perfect. You were on pain meds, and the whole uneasy situation with the X-men and Gambit was still fractured, but it all seemed to fade out for a moment. It was just you and him, and a night next to each other. And he wouldn’t be gone in the morning, which made it all the better.


End file.
